hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season
Future start Starting this early.--Isaac829 02:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) My predictions = 19 21 named storms, 12 13 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes. AndrewTalk To Me 02:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) list would prob get up to lorena being a winter storm in hawaii :D 20:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :13-10-8. Outlook looking better and better. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 22:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Season starting in a couple days :D --Isaac829 20:15, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :10 days till season starts.Isaac829 05:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Still thinking 14-18 storms, 6-9 hurricanes, 3-5 majors, and 100 to 120% of median ACE values. Pretty average season overall. 'Ryan1000' 16:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) December Well, it is December here in the Eastern Pacific, and unless we get a re-Winnie (1983), Paka (1997), or Omeka (2010), we are done here. AndrewTalk To Me 22:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Manuel retired For the first time since 2008, a Pacific hurricane name was retired, he will be replaced with Mario for 2019. Ingrid is also gone in the Atlantic, replaced by Imelda for 2019. 'Ryan1000' 20:13, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Mario for 201''9, you mean? ;) --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:14, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::XD lol, can't believe I put that year in. Fixed. Ryan1000 10:38, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Manuel really deserved retirement, if it wasn't retired I would been very surprised. I think 'Mario '''is an awesome replacement name right there! Reminds me of the video game character. Steve820 23:42, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::I know, Stevie, why not let's get out the Nintendo Wii and play a game of Mario Kart? He'll be chasing Manuel all the way to Hogwarts where Professor Umbridge is! “i liek turtlez 17:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Can we stay on topic? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 21:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I agree! Liz, can we stay on topic from now on? I like that you try to entertain and make us laugh, but if you go off-topic, people like YE might get mad at you. So, as a favor, could you remain on-topic from now on instead of talking about things other than hurricanes? This is the Hurricanes Wiki, not Mario Kart wiki or whatever. And in fact, I was the one who actually started the off-topicness with the last sentence on my previous post. Steve820 00:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I wasn't mad, I was just asking a question. `YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] :::::::::Fine. I was just connecting ideas and tangents together, like what I usually do. In typical Ne-dom style. Anyways... let's not get onto any arguments now and leave it. Everyone is made up differently. “i liek turtlez 18:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Liz, keep doing what you do, but try not to get ''too off-topic. This is the Hurricanes Wiki after all, right? And I'm a nice person, I rarely if ever get into big arguments. Also, YE, I never said you were mad with your question, I was saying that just in case a major off-topic discussion happened, you would possibly get very mad at us. Well, most of the time I'm always on topic, it's just Liz that gets off-topic sometimes, but I'm fine with that as long as she doesn't get extremely off-topic. Steve820 04:50, April 25, 2014 (UTC)